


Kinktober 2020

by MaleThirst



Category: Rabid (2019), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Homophobia, M/M, fatphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: 31 Days, 31 Prompts, 32 Men, and all the erotica you can fit into a chapter fic on AO3. Welcome to Kinktober 2020!
Relationships: Billy/Male Reader, Kevin Owens | Kevin Steen/Male Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Beach Body Ready (Kevin Owens) - Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lana accosts your boyfriend Kevin about his weight, you set about to make it right, in ring and out of the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by: https://twitter.com/MaleThirst/status/1211597784073113602, a request on AO3 from Cam & those horrible fathoming 'Are You Beach Body Ready?' billboards being hung up in 2015.

A nude beach. You had moved in with your boyfriend Kevin Owens next to _a nude beach!_ After seeing a massive load of people heading down to the beach the morning after you’d moved in, you of course went down the road to find out what all the ruckus was about, soon coming upon a vacated changing room, with it connecting to the beach, filled with individuals frolicking around naked. For someone whom hadn’t had their first time yet, seeing nude bodies not only there but appearing in your window after that every morning, afternoon and evening, with everything all exposed was quite daunting. It wasn’t that you were prudish, far from it. You were waiting for the right time with Kevin, and you didn’t want the beach getting to him and arousing him, so that if you didn’t fuck him, he’d go out and fuck someone else. Thankfully Kevin was the gentleman you first knew when your friend Sami had introduced you both, and nothing between you was ever spoke of the beach… Until this evening.

You’d shown up to RAW to support Kevin as he had a match on tonight, so following hyping him up in his dressing room, he made his way up to the ring, and you stayed behind in gorilla, watching on the monitors. Whilst watching Kevin hype up, Bobby & Lana passed by to make their way to the ring, which wasn’t unusual given the two were together, what was unusual was Lana giving you a skank look on her face, like she smelt shit or something. Bobby stayed at the entrance whilst she made her way out to promo for him, you had groaned and turned away from the screen to block her out as she’d become so agitating as of late, but the moment she had referred to Kevin as a quote ‘Pizza eating, basic, basic, man, who couldn’t get with a woman, so ended up with a pathetic fag’ that your button was not only pushed by the Russian wrestler, but SLAMMED down. Kevin was equally as angered on screen and made his way forwards aggressively, but at that moment, Bobby’s music sounded, sending him back toward the ring, you however were not so sated. Alongside your insecurities with sex, Kevin also carried a level of baggage with him as well was the perception of disapproving passers by, like how some gaze at you both hand in hand walking down a street (sometimes even coupled with a homophobic shot under their breath), the way some who’d flirted with you in public couldn’t believe you were wasting your time dating Kevin, or some who went into the comment sections of various websites and commented various things about Kevin’s weight and your relationship. Whilst you were often quick to anger, Kevin had a built up verbal strength he had attained through years of wrestling work, and would often deal away with detractors, but you knew it had to affect him as much as you, a badass he might be, but badasses have hearts as well.

The thought of Kevin being broken alongside you, being paired with Lana’s venom swirling around however had pushed you over the edge. Lana had life so easy, people weren’t going to be racist on the street for fear of being knocked out, online commenters probably slid into her DMs, hoping her jungle fever would benefit them ‘Maybe she would understand if she pulled her head out of her ass’ you thought bitterly, she more than anyone should know about prejudice, but clearly not. You would have quite liked to have rushed Bobby in that moment and show Lana her man wasn’t all that, but he was bigger than you and would likely knock you into next week, so you tried to calm your breathing and instead focused your energy on the screens. This worked for a while but soon got ruined, as the camera crew, for reasons best known to them, continued to cut to Lana standing on the stage, shouting random things, clearly trying to coax Bobby to a victory. Having had about enough of her antics, an idea hit you, one where you could get her back while helping Kevin get one over on Lashley, so you made your way out of gorilla and down the hallway, soon spotting whom you were looking for. You made your way towards Asuka who was sitting alongside Kairi atop some boxes, titles on their shoulder as they strategised in Japanese on how to outsmart their weekly opponents. You got behind Asuka and tapped her on her shoulder to gain her attention, she quickly turned and the humorous look she had on her face soon vanished, you must have looked in a really angry mood “Hey Asuka, mind if I have one of your Green Mist pills? It’s for Lana.” You said rather pointedly gesticulating to the screen where Lana was now grabbing rolls of her skin with a gormless expression on her face. Everyone knew about you & Kevin’s relationship, knew how nice you were, and how nice you made Kevin when he was around you, so much so that it didn’t cross Asuka’s thoughts to disobey, she removed her title and rummaged in a bag on the back of it, pulling out one oval shaped pill, placing it into your hand “Pop it in now, it dissolves when you get to the stage, remember to spit clear into her face.” She advised, and thanking her for her advice, you popped the pill into your mouth, letting the liquidly wasabi concoction fill your mouth and made your way tight jawed to the stage. By this point, the gorilla was next to empty, most people casually waiting around, uninterested in the match going on. Pushing the curtains aside, you made your way out onto the stage amidst a ambivalent crowd whom were getting tired of the direction the match was taking, which soon turned to cheers as they realised that you had made your way out. Lana thankfully figured it was for her, and so continued to shout louder, not noticing you were right behind her.

Adrenaline met blurriness in the next few moments as you grabbed Lana and spun her to you. Taking a deep breath, you spat forth the green mist into her face, landing a considerable lot in her eyes, causing her to shriek as the burn started to take affect. Looking up, you noticed Bobby had noticed and had furiously attempted to exit the ring, but Kevin had caught him with a roll up and hit the three count to pull off a victory to the cheering delight of the crowd. Kevin’s music filled the arena and you stood and watched with pride as Kevin roared his approval and soaked up the energy of the crowd, even pointing to you with a massive grin on his face. You exited shortly after, a rush of confidence from both the crowds response, your vengeance being sated and Kevin’s grin, completely bypassing the officials in the back with towels for Lana, whom surprisingly did not admonish you ‘Probably tired of Lana’s crap as well’ you thought, as you made your way to Kevin’s dressing room to wash the remaining mist from your face and rinse your mouth out. You’d only finished rinsing when the door opened and Kevin walked in “Hey Kevin” you said, in a cheery manner as if you hadn’t just ferociously sprayed wasabi chunks over Lana’s face and likely incurred the wrath of an angry Lashley, ‘The right move’ you thought as Kevin strode over to you and gave you a deep kiss “Hey Babe, thanks for what you did out there, I really needed a push and you spiked my adrenaline.” You suddenly felt bold and looked down at his shorts and responded “Not the only thing I’ve seemed to have spiked”. Kevin blushed bright red, the usually cocky wrestler at a loss for words, it was as if something had clicked, now was the time, but you wanted to do it on your own terms “Y/N. You sure you want to do this?” “Fuck yeah I’m sure.” You said boldly, launching yourself onto Kevin and kissing him again, this time wrapping your legs around his frame, holding yourself up, moaning into the kiss as Kevin grabbed your ass. You pouted as Kevin made to move you from him “Y/N, can we do this somewhere else? You’ve got Lashley on your tail, and if we do this here, they’ll probably catch us.” Nodding at his suggestion, you grabbed his hand and together made your way through the backstage area and across to your car, piling in and shutting the door.

No sooner had the doors been shut, Kevin’s lips were back on yours. “Come and ride me in this car” Kevin groaned out whilst cocking his fingers towards him in a ‘come here' but you shook your head “Not here, but I know a place, and tonight we need to go there.” Kevin sunk into his seat, whilst obviously upset that he didn’t get you to ride him in the car, he was still excited to see what you had planned, so you made your way to your intended destination, trying your best not to speed, but with a horny Kevin next to you, desperately wanting you, coupled with your own nerves about how the night would play out, it was difficult to adhere to the rules of the road. Somehow, someway, a while later, you stopped, it took Kevin one look out the window to notice where you were, as if the nudists walking across the road towards the beach was any indication “Y/N, you sure we can’t do it at home? I really don’t want to fuck you on the beach, I know everyone else there is naked, but it’s not a good idea when your me, everyone will stare and-.” You got out of the car and crossed over to Kevin’s side, opening the door and leaning on it to shield him from view of any passers by to not make him more uncomfortable “No Kevin, I’m not gonna fuck you on the beach, it’s close by, but not where anyone can see us, come on, follow me.” You extended your hand and after a few seconds of deliberation, grabbed your hand and pulled himself out “Lead the way baby.” He said, giving you a kiss to the cheek, and taking this as a sign of confidence, you led Kevin down the road. You passed a few people on their way to the beach, but rather than stopping and staring in a negative way, their eyes were alit, some looking at you and some looking longingly at Kevin, the idea of being adored by the beach patrons was exciting and also a good prelude to what you intended.

You soon made your way with Kevin into the vacated changing rooms, and once he had made his way in, you shoved him against the door and kissed him feverishly “This is where I was thinking, no one comes in here and on top of that, you can make as much noise as you want and no one will notice, the walls are soundproof.” Clearly wanting to test this out, Kevin stretched your legs so they wrapped around his form again, covered your head and tossed you both against the wall, continuing the passionate kissing, only breaking it to remove your shirt and resuming as he tugged your pants off, leaving you bare for him. “Goddamn, you look fucking beautiful Y/N. I’m so damn lucky.” As he made to surge forwards, you gripped onto his shirt and tore it right down the middle, his torso now exposed “Same here, fuck you’re hot, knew you would be a fucking stud.” “That’s not how I pictured that shirt breaking but fuck I’ll take that over ripping it myself.” The self depreciating shot Kevin made caused you to remember in that moment why you’d picked the changing rooms, so you grabbed his hand and dragged him further in “Y/N, what the hell? I thought we were fucking there against the wall!” But you took no notice and finally got him where you wanted him, in front of the sinks, where a mirror stood overlooking them, encompassing a landscape view, you and Kevin clear as crystal in the reflection “Kevin, I know it’s my first time, but I want this to be about you as much as it’s about me. I know more than anyone that you have some level of insecurity about yourself, having been wrestling for years against hard asses, you’d have heard comments about yourself a lot, it’s why you grip my hand tight if someone gives us a look walking the street, why you’ll wear baggy clothes to bed, you didn’t want me to see you naked.” “Y/N, I wore them so you didn’t get the impression I was trying to rush you.” Kevin tried to wave away, but you knew he was trying to deflect cause you had worked out his intention with his choice of bed wear “Kevin. Fucking. Owens. I’m literally about to fuck your brains out and your trying to deflect shit, let me get this out please!” Kevin fell silent as you continued, “The point is, you have a heart and each shot at your weight stings it, well I’m gonna try and do my best to fix that tonight, as you fuck me, as much as you want to watch me fall apart on your cock, I want you to look into this mirror and appreciate the man staring back, the man who deserves everything in this world and more, cause that’s who you are Kevin Owens.”

You finished your explanation, chest rising and falling, as if you’d been pent up trying to say this for a long time. Kevin also looked stunned “I don’t know what I did to deserve you Y/N, but I’m so fucking lucky I have you in my life.” You smiled back, he hadn’t rejected your offer of a sentimental fuck, so you could go ahead “It’s not luck Kevin, you are who you are, that’s why you got me, and I appreciate the gift I’ve gotten in you, from your sweet lips” You kissed him yet again, slipping in some tongue work before dragging your tongue down him “your facial hair” you flicked your tongue over his moustache in a teasing manner, causing his breath to catch, you dragged it down his beard “your pretty neck” you made sure to nip at him as you trailed your mouth down, leaving a hickey behind, 'those beautiful rosy nipples” you moved your hand to one whilst biting down on the other “Oh God!” Kevin groaned, throwing his head back at the treatment you were giving his sensitive buds 'your stomach” you mimicked the ministrations from his facial hair on his stomach, pressing your hand to the hot skin, Kevin’s heat radiating onto you. Anticipation was ripe in the air as you moved your hands down to each side of Kevin’s sports shorts, the moment stilling as excitement coursed through you, as you pulled his shorts down, his hard cock sprang up, catching you in the face, it was long but very thick, you knew it was going to be a task taking it all in, but you’d come this far, hadn’t you? “Your ass” you continued, one hand gripping onto his fat cheeks, "but the important things I’m focusing on this evening, are your balls” you licked a line right up them to the loud cries of the man above you, all leading up to “and your cock” tension finally tackled, you took his cock into your mouth.

Kevin’s hand flew to the wall to hold himself up as you began to suck his cock, first focusing on tracing his veins, before focusing on the head, giving it kitten licks, making his cock pulsate and drawing moans from Kevin “Oh fuck! Yeah, take it in your mouth, oh! So damn good” Drawing from the confidence Kevin was imbuing into you, you began to get sharper with your attention, now paying extra attention to his head and swiping your tongue across his slit, which proved too much for the wrestler, who gripped your head and started to push you along the length of his cock, causing you to make slobbering gaggy noises amidst his cries of utter pleasure “That’s right, take it, such a good fucking slut for me, Goddamn you know how to suck dick Y/N!” You lapped up the salty taste of his precum, looking up as you did so to see he was doing as you had asked him to do, he was staring at himself in the mirror, moaning as he admired the sight before him of you on your knees, sucking him off. Determined to not let him cum in your mouth, rather your ass, you moved your hands up to tug at his nipples causing him to divert his attention back down to you. You pulled off his cock and stared up at Kevin “Fuck me, please.” Kevin acknowledged your request “Spread out, hands on the sinks, ass facing me.” You obeyed, getting up and leaning down, letting Kevin get a good view of your asshole. Kevin hummed in appreciation, before placing his dick onto your ass crack “Gonna give you it slow alright. It’s not gonna be like how I finger you, it’ll be big, so relax as much as you can for me.” Taking his advice you drew steady breaths in and out of your nose, bracing yourself for the inevitable pain that would give it’s way through to utter pleasure.

Kevin pushed the tip of his cock in, and you gasped at how much it was different from how his fingers were, wider and thicker, it sent a burning sensation through you “Relax baby, it’s gonna be alright once I get it all in.” You listened to Kevin and relaxed your muscles as he pushed more and more of his length in, it was already a massive cock, so even as the burn ebbed away, you wondered how much more he had in him. Soon after this, Kevin let out a groan as he finally got all of his cock inside you, his balls resting comfortably on the bottom of your ass. “Fuck, you’re so damn tight.” Kevin moaned into your ear “I’m gonna have to make sure not to damage your walls cause fuck, I want you to grip my cock like this every single time!” As he nibbled on your ear, you smirked at his compliments, everything was working out, you needed only a couple of things left for him to do “Remember, eyes up and above all, move, fuck me already KO” That seemed to be the spark that ignited Kevin as he moved away from your ear and started to move, slowly at first, so you continued to get used to his massive length inside you “Fuck Y/N, you feel so good for me, clenching round my cock so good, you want me to go faster babe?” You nodded your head quickly, and suddenly felt his strong hand gripping your neck as he pulled out, aligning the crown of his dick with your asshole and began to thrust back in, his ass wobbling as he slapped back into you, moaning erupting from you as your walls stretched back around him and withdrew as began to fuck you roughly, more possessively.

“Kevin, oh fuck yes! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!” You cried out, and Kevin did exactly as you asked him, going deeper and harder than he had done before, colliding full on with your prostate, making you cry out so loud, you were certain that if the walls were not soundproof, the entire nude beach would have heard by now. “Yeah, scream for me Y/N, tell me who owns this pretty ass I’m fucking with this big dick.” “You are Kevin, you are daddy!” Your face suddenly blanched, that was supposed to be private, something you only uttered when you stroked yourself in privacy “So I’m your daddy am I Y/N?” Kevin asked, stilling himself to stare down and ask you “I-I don’t know what came over me, I’m” the rest of your words were lost as Kevin pulled out and yanked you up so he was staring at you deep in the eyes “I know what came over you, you knew who owned you, body and soul, more importantly, who owned your ass. You knew who was giving it to you good, probably the best you’ll ever have, and you wanted to show appreciation to the man who was fucking you to heaven, so I’ll ask you Y/N, who’s your daddy?” You were quite shocked at his words that you stood stunned for a moment, it was only when Kevin said “Tell me, if you don’t this stops right now, I won’t put my dick back in.” That you let your submission fall from your mouth “You’re my daddy Kevin, you know how to dick me down the right way.” “Good boy” Kevin responded back, before grabbing onto your neck and bringing your lips together for a searing kiss, slipping his tongue in for good measure, tangling it up with yours. You soon broke it to groan “Fuck Owens Fuck” cleverly twisting his tagline to fit your moment, Kevin smirked and chuckled at your wit “Get up onto the sinks then” he demanded, and you placed your hands up onto the bench and pulled yourself up. As soon as you finished that, Kevin grabbed onto your legs and pulled them to the sides to slide up into your ass again, both of you crying out in sheer satisfaction, cries of “Fuck Kevin!” And “Fuck Y/N!” Wrent the air as Kevin began to pound into you again “Oh yeah! You love daddy so much, fuck you’re so amazing!” He let out as he battered against your G-Spot. This time you were able to see how Kevin looked above you, so strong and yet so blissed out as he fucked into your tight ass, you also got to see him glance into the mirror as he admired himself. You smiled beneath him, you knew that the thought you gave into your first time payed off, that he was loving himself as he bucked into you.

“Kevin, Daddy, I’m so fucking close” you cried out after a while, as a familiar hot coil began to grow in your stomach, signifying you were ready to burst “Yeah, it that right?” Kevin grinned “YES!” You cried desperately, you couldn’t be held back, not tonight, and so when Kevin pulled out again, you whined in desperation, you wanted him inside you as he came, but your complaints were for nothing, as Kevin grabbed you and spun you round so now you could see yourself in the mirror as well, flushed red and utterly spent from how he had fucked you deep. You barely registered how you looked before Kevin slammed back in, hitting your prostate and making you cry out of a mixture of desperation and lust “I want you to look at how pretty you are while I make you come from my dick.” With each pound he gave to your ass, you saw his raw dominating power on his face, and seeing that level of passion as he fucked you was your undoing. You yelled out your erotic release as you came, shots of your cum decorating your torso as Kevin stuck his hand out, catching the several shots that had missed, catching them in his hand and slurping it up into his mouth. He kissed you once again, your salty taste filling both of your mouths as Kevin’s tongue danced around your mouth, sharing your cum. Kevin soon broke the kiss as he neared his own release “Y/N, I’m gonna cum, right in your ass!” He cried out “Do it daddy, fucking come for me” you returned, this was exactly the push Kevin needed to fall over the edge and with one massive “OH FUCK YEAH! He emptied himself into you, his warm load coating your ass, as he growled and moaned in pure ecstasy as he came down from his high.

You stayed like that for a while, taking in each other, your scents, how both of you looked above and below each other, sharing light kisses between each other as well. “Y/N, you were amazing.” Kevin finally breathed out, you were too breathless to respond, you nodded your head as acknowledgement. When you’d finally caught your breath back, Kevin pulled out and you made to stand up, only to wobble “Woah babe, I really put a number on you huh?” He said, staring at you with his hand under his chin as he admired the work he had done “Kevin, this isn’t a laughing matter, my legs are fucking mush!” You cried out exasperated, the words settling between you as you both burst out laughing at the situation. “Kevin, seriously, I’m gonna need some help back to the car.” You finally said, after you’d gotten your breath back “We’re not going back to the car baby.” Kevin said as he pulled you to him with one hand and supported you as he made his way out of the changing rooms “I’m ready to spend some time on this beach.” “What? Seriously? After we’ve fucked!” You said, shocked at Kevin’s level of daring “You were the one who dragged me to the changing rooms to fuck you!” He countered “and besides, we don’t have to mingle, we can rest of the sand, have our afterglow in the sunset, all that magic shit you wanted, after all, you deserve it, especially for making it about us both.” This was such a beautiful gesture from Kevin that you simply nodded as he lead you out of the changing rooms and onto the nude beach, which was packed as onlookers basked in the sunset, none more content however as you & Kevin Owens.


	2. Beats, Alleys & Seats (Billy) - Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of coming up short at the bar, you decide to step out of your comfort zone, but when you entangle with the club’s bad guy Billy, you step becomes a massive leap.

Whilst it seems like a Gen Z thing, clubbing has been a tradition passed on through the generations, whether it be your folks at a punk rock bar, a disco lounge, or you at a nightclub with Dance music, the aim is still the same, arrive, drink till you get drunk, tipsy or have enough to still stay safe, dance around to the music, live in the moment and then leave when the times right with someone new on your arm, or head out alone, filled with the memories of how good the night was and crave the opportunity to return when you can. You had done the latter so many times that you’d become tired of constantly coming up short, so as you eschewed your usual nightlife clothes and donned something more risqué, coated in leather, striding down to the club on the side of the street of your apartment complex, one aim was on your mind: Get Thoroughly Fucked. You’d become a regular at the bar, so getting in through the line wasn’t an issue, and you were once again met with the thudding of EDM and strobe lights flashing an array of colours as people moved around in random patterns fitting their definition of the word ‘dancing’. You’d decided tonight instead of throwing yourself into the music, you’d strike right at the heart of the source of lonely patrons looking for a casual fuck: The Bar.

So you crossed over to the counter where people were collecting their drinks and moving along to tables so they could sip and relax, deciding spur of the moment on your order “Sex On The Beach please” you told the bartender, who immediately grabbed together the various juices, vodka and the cocktail shaker “Looking for some action tonight?” the tender quizzed as he shook the mixer, tossing it around a bit to wrangle the mixtures together “Yeah” you responded “You’ve got your work cut out for you. You need to approach the right person at the earliest hour, otherwise you’ll get waved on, clubbers are vicious, especially when it gets real late like now.” Whilst you nodded and gave a courteous ‘uh huh’ at his advice, innerly you realised how deep you’d have to dive in order to secure your catch of the night, however as you scanned the room, you caught sight of a table with one of the regulars drinking alone, he was wearing a leather vest, was decked in tattoos on his sleeves, and looked like he knew how to fuck someone up, both literally and sexually. You had recognised him as he was often in the bar on the nights you came, he didn’t usually stay for long, usually he’d leave with some girl, or get into a fight due to sleazy behaviour and have to be escorted out by the security guards, you knew he was hot, and had wanted to approach him before, but alongside his various exhibits, your nerves held you back, not tonight though. 

Your revery was interrupted by the bartender tapping you on the shoulder, you turned as he presented you with your cocktail of choice. You paid the tender and shot a thank you his way as he left to continue to take orders from the other patrons coming up the bar, taking the cocktail, you made your way over to your targets table, swerving around so as to not knock over your cocktail by colliding with passing raving clubbers. You eventually arrived without spilling a drop, and crossed over to the man, taking a seat on the lounge directly opposite his position on the table. He looked up as you took your seat, before staring down at his glass before commenting “Usually people ask if the seat’s taken before they sit with someone.” He seemed a bit disgruntled, brought on by the beers he’d been going through, but you didn’t come all this way to not stand your ground “If this seat had been taken, it wouldn’t be occupied for long, you’d be out dancing with the person, or fucking their brains out in the bathroom. And when were you such a stickler for this clubs rules?” He looked up “You a fucking staff member or something? Tailing me so you can get on my ass later?” You took a sip of your cocktail, the liquid seemingly giving you the confidence to retort “No just a humble fan who’s a regular here. And I’d rather you on my ass, but somewhere in private rather than get you thrown out again, eh?” “Feisty aren’t cha, I like em feisty, what’s your name pretty?” “Y/N” you responded, this was going well “Y/N” he repeated as if swishing the way it sounded around in his mouth “Well Y/N, my names Billy. You might wanna drink up before someone spikes your drink.” 

Taking his advice head on, you skulled the rest of your drink, not an easy task, given the fact your cocktail contained vodka, the Russian delicacy burning your throat as it went down. You hacked a bit, gulping for air, but you were determined to not let this break you “Damn, that shit’s strong.” You commented mattarfactly to Billy, as if you were making a comment about the weather, he raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed “Scrawny guy like you, didn’t think you’d be able to handle that, people like you pussy out and make it without the vodka so they can swig it better.” “Do they now? Well to tell you something, don’t let my looks fool you, I can take em hard.” You knew your innuendo had worked as Billy shifted on the lounge, due to the fact that his dick had begun to harden in his pants. Knowing you were getting to him, you continued “In fact, this is quite tame, but what do you expect from this bar, you have soft drinks, weak ass security, and one night stands who’s holes are so wide, they can’t even grip your dick properly.” “You’re a regular here, what does that say bout you?” Billy sharply responded. Damn, he was good, but you were better, you knew it so you did what you could to counter his smart retort “I told you, don’t let my looks fool me, I’m not one of the usual girls who flings their panties at you begging you to get your dick wet, I’m taking my time, working out what gets you off, so that when I get to ride that wave of orgasm later, I’m not the only one getting off.” “And what do I like Y/N?” Billy questioned, his voice now becoming very soft, his bravado dropping, as if testing you “You like someone to be on your wavelength, to acknowledge you, how sharp you are, how hot you are, but also someone who can sink beneath you so you are still in charge. And if you let me Billy, I can be all that and more, so, what do you say big boy?” 

Billy swallowed deeply, before letting out a heavy breath, leaning over the table he whispered in your ear “I say you should come over here, sit on my lap and give me a test ride Mr. Confident.” The dance floor at this point was packed with people, so thankfully the security couldn’t see you as you crossed over to Billy’s side of the sofa and sat on his lap, his erection prominent against the fabric of his pants. You slowly began to work yourself up and down, giving him his own personal lap dance to the thudding of the EDM coming from the speakers. It was softer in the sofa areas speakers, so you could clearly hear the pleasurable groans and encouragement Billy was whispering to you “Oh yeah Y/N, that’s right, show daddy what he’s working with.” After a slow but seductive performance, he gripped onto your ass cheeks and began to move you to the beat, a lot rougher than your initial pace “God this would feel incredible with your walls wrapped around me as I pump into your slutty ass, make you moan as I fuck you like the bitch you are, fuck!” He breathed the last part out in pleasure as he grabbed your right hand which you’d used to balance yourself on him and slid it in his pants, coming into contact with his dick, hard and pulsating in your grasp “That’s what your doing to me Y/N, you’ve made me so fucking hard, got me so close to coming in my pants.” You knew you had him in the palm of your hand now, there was no way you weren’t gonna get your back blown out tonight. “Take me out of here Billy, show me what a good time with you is really like.” He grinned at you “Now you’re really gonna get it you fucking slut, follow me.” He growled out, and gripping onto your hand, you both worked your way through the bar and made it outside, tension rising all the while. 

You walked a considerable distance across from the bar before Billy made a sharp abrupt turn into an empty alleyway, slamming you into the wall as he smashed his lips to yours. Whilst they were thin, he still made the kiss impactful, and it was easier for him to slip his tongue into your mouth, the two of you doing a mouthy tango with the other for a while until he wrenched you away “On your knees” he demanded, and adrenaline pumping through your system, you obeyed, sinking down, pulling his pants down as you went down, his thick cock dropping out, incredibly hard from both your dirty talk and the lap dance as well, precum slicked on it “While I love that your admiring my cock, it would be better if you were choking on it as I fucked your mouth.” The filth purring out of Billy was utter music to your ears, and without further ado, you sunk down onto his cock, pushing his length down as far as you could go “Yeah that’s right, get daddy all down your throat baby” Billy purred as you encased his length in your hot, wet mouth. With a good idea of how much you could handle, you began to suck, up and down you went, cries of lust coming from the bold man above you, shimmering in the dark light of the alley. “God damn, you’re fucking professional at this shit, you sure you’re not a whore?” You moved off his cock to respond “No I’m not” Billy’s hand suddenly surged down, grasping your hair and shoved you back onto his cock “I didn’t say you could stop, now you’re gonna take me right down to the base, till your lips are touching my balls” you now started to gag around him, spit flying from your throat onto his member “Fuck yeah, drool over this cock, get it wet for when I fuck you bareback, pump my load inside you!” 

As he continued to push you down on his cock, you began to get caught up in the moment, a light sensation ripping through you as you choked on his dick, whilst choking could be deadly and bad for your airways, for some reason, as you struggled to focus your breath in through your nose and not your mouth, it was as if you were floating on air, midway between the ground and the sky, you’d never experienced anything like it before but loved it immensly. Wanting Billy to experience the same high, you began to roll his balls, eliciting cries from the man above you “OH FUCK! Yeah that’s right, work those balls Y/N, Jesus Christ you’re gonna make me cum in your mouth!” You realised the sudden grip of your hair had gone, Billy’s hands now flat against the wall as he arched forwards, taking advantage, you pulled off his cock with a loud slurp, causing Billy to groan in confusion “Huh, what?” “I think you said something about wanting to fuck me, and if that’s the case, we should make the way back to your place so you can do that, I don’t want you coming until your balls deep.” Billy looked exasperated “My flat’s too fucking far, can’t I fuck you here up against the wall?” You shook your head, a better idea forming “You got a car?” Billy’s eyes began to glint as he saw where you were going “My my, aren’t you full of fuckin ideas. Alright, I’ll take you back, but” he pulled his pants back up “The spit on my cock will be your lube tonight, so you better hope it hasn’t dried by the time we get there.” 

As it turns out, it was an empty threat, as his car was parked down a couple more streets not too far from where you were. You let him walk up to the door and kept a distance as he opened the car, and pushed the front seat down. Getting in, he cocked his fingers at you, and obediently, you made your way into the car, shutting and locking the front door behind you. You straddled Billy as he rested back on his seat, whilst you pulled your shirt and pants off, giving him a show which he appreciated with a wolf whistle “Damn, you’re gonna look so pretty when you ride daddy’s dick like a dirty slut.” He growled out as you leaned down to his ear “Come on then daddy, show me what I’m working with” mimicking his flirty taunt in the bar earlier. He grinned up at you as he leaned up, pulling his best off, exposing his torso, also covered in tattoos, as you admired the art, you lifted yourself up so he could pull off his pants, leaving them in a bunch on the floor “You ready for this?” He said, grabbing onto his dick and slapping it against your ass, you nodded and he wasted no time thrusting into you, both of you crying out in pleasure, it was finally happening, you were getting fucked by a bar guy, and fuck did it feel good! You placed your hands onto his pecs, grabbing his nipples and tweaking them as you began to ride his cock, gazing down at Billy, seeing how into it he was, sweat forming on his forehead as he watched in lustful awe, mouth open and letting deep breaths out “Fuck yeah, ride that shit baby, take daddy’s cock into your ass, fuck it like it deserves to be fucked” He snaked his hands up and grabbed onto your ass, guiding you onto his cock, now setting control. You surged forwards, kissing him deeply, before moving down his neck, onto the tattoos on his torso, you began to trail your tongue around them, to the utter pleasure of the man now fucking you passionately hard “Oh fuck, damn you really like that shit?” You nodded your head up at Billy, who seemed too into it to tell you to be verbal, soon returning back to his tattoos. 

After a while, Billy’s hands left your side, making you resume the faster pace he had set, his hands trailed up to your neck, as he wrapped his big hands around your neck and pushed in harder, finding the sight of you being choked by him utterly arousing. Not that you were complaining, thanks to him, you were back on that high you had experienced in the alleyway when he pushed you onto his dick, you lost all focus of the situation, Billy’s pounding, his face, the car, everything, white spots were dancing in your vision as the lack of oxygen, sent you spiralling into a sense of a mixture of euphoria and nothingness. You had no idea how much time had passed, or even what was happening until Billy’s hand slapped you across the face, pulling you out of your revery. “I said do you like being Daddy’s fucksleeve? Answer me Y/N, or I fucking pull out and finish on your face like I should have done in the alley!” “No! No! I fucking love it!” You said in a panic, you’d come so far, that you couldn’t be left in the lurch now “Then. Why. Didn’t. You. Fucking. Answer?” Billy roughly said as he slapped his cock further into you, hitting your prostate on each stroke “I didn’t hear you, I was loving how you were choking me daddy!” It all came spilling out of your mouth before you could stop yourself, Billy suddenly halted, a mixture of shock and surprise on his face. You stayed like that for a moment before he caught his bearings and grinned at you “So you like being choked huh?” “Y-yes” you breathed out, not noticing you had been holding your breath “Oh this is gonna be so fucking nasty, but so fucking hot at the same time!” Billy cried out, like a man who’d struck gold in a mine, you had no idea what he was thinking until you heard the seatbelt being withdrawn forwards, wrapping part of it round your neck “You hit me on the chest if you need to stop, alright?” Billy told you and you nodded, showing you understood “That’s the spirit Y/N.” He said before pulling back. You began to choke again, yet under Billy’s control and full understanding of what made you tick, it didn’t hurt, once again it was like you were flying in midair, only this time it was as if you saw Billy flying across from you, at the same midrange position you were in “Fuck, you feel that Billy?” You gasped out “Fuck yeah I do! God your clenching around me so fucking tight, so fucking good for me Y/N.” He drawled out, deciding to tweak your nipples the same as you’d done to him, you drew a desperate grasp of air as you slammed your hand against the glass window which had begun to mist up. 

“Fuck Tiger, you look damn near ready to explode” Famous Last Words from Billy as high from the adrenaline, Billy’s cock, and the seatbelt contracting your neck, you came all over Billy, load after load splashing onto his tattooed torso “Fuck! Damn! You really needed that, didn’t you Y/N?” Billy loosened the seatbelt so you could respond to him, you coming slowly off of the high “Yeah, I guess I did” “Well your walls are clenching round me, so I’m ready to come as well, you gonna take all my load, take it all for me?” You nodded, though less throughly then before, a slight pain starting to form from your neck, Billy gripped onto your sides and moved you up and down as he ansi thrusted into you rougher than before, chasing his own orgasm “Fuck yes, so tight, bare down on me Y/N, fuck like that, oh fuck I’m gonna come!” Billy suddenly started groaning and growling in powerful domination as he shot load upon load, so much was filling you up, it was like a volcano had exploded in your ass. You didn’t think he would stop, but eventually the last of his load pumped into you, he let out a ragged breath, sucked one in, and let his hands give way, causing you to fall on top of him. He began to laugh “God damn Y/N, that was one of the fucking best orgasms I’ve fucking had, got to take you back to mine for Round #2.” You looked up at him “You sure you can go again? That seemed like a lot for you” He gripped your hair, albeit softer than the alleyway due to having climaxed “You don’t even know, you’ve never had a man as hot as me or can last as long as I can.” “Even if I sucked your balls instead of your dick for the second round?” You countered “Fuck now you’re asking for it, get into the seat and fasten up, I’m gonna give you a night you won’t fuckin forget!” As Billy started his car up and drove off to his apartment, you sucked in a deep breath, and looked across at him while he drove, both of you innerly counting the moments until both of you would ride the high together again.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
